Midnight Pudding
by Tsuki Kami Kira
Summary: Yuuki and Kaname share some very black pudding. Kana/Yuuki VampireSmut - ONE SHOT -


**Title:** Midnight Pudding  
**Author:** Serenity-sama / TsukiKamiKira  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Kaname x Yuki x Kaname (cause hes submissive and I wish he'd suck on her again in the manga)  
**Genre:** VK!Smut Oneshot #1 / Post Chapter 37-38-39(?)  
**Warnings:** SPOILERS! If you aren't up to date with the manga, at the time this is written (chapter 39) don't read any further! Besides that.. Uhh.. nothing worse than you have seen in the manga. And don't read this if someone can see over your shoulder or they'll think your A HENTAI KYAAAAAAA! (not that that's a bad thing...) But there's no actual sex...unless you count VK!Sex. And we all know what that entails ;P Sorry to disappoint.  
**Summary:** Kaname feeds Yuki some pudding, it's almost as 10 years ago, only Yuki is now an awakened bloodthirsty vampire. Set some days after her transformation (A pre-chapter 40 boredom killer)

A/N 2014 - I never did publish this story til now. It was written 23/05/2008. I know VK is over already but may as well have it archived on my ff acc :) If you stumble upon this, please enjoy.

**Midnight Pudding** _Yuki still doesn't know how to eat pudding..._

The sound of light tapping footsteps arise my consciousness, slowly, one by one, my senses awaken. I can hear slow and gentle breathing accompanied with the rise and fall of my breast... the soft breeze, enchanting the windows curtains into billowing back and forth, tapping against the slightly open window, an invisible force timidly stroking my hair and my face, ruffling my gown against my bare paling skin. It's chilliness makes me shiver a little and my eyes open on their own accord, surrounding images come to life. I am already accustomed to the darkness of this new room I now sleep in. And there he is.

"Onii-sama" I whisper, lifting myself from my silk pillow and crawling up to he, who now sits at the edge of my bed holding something. I nuzzle my head against his strong shoulder, primitively breathing in his strong manly scent and sighing in want.

I move closer to him, hugging my body to his back and then adjust his neck collar a little to the side, giving my ample access of his beautiful neck. I move my face closer to it, smelling in the entire scent of his skin and beautiful thick black hair. My man is so beautiful, it's all I can do not to ravage him right now.

"Yuki..." His soft voice arrouses my senses and my lips are already pressing against the nape of his neck. I softly lick against it and he sighs, thoroughly enjoying my attention I give him.

"I brought you a present for being a good girl" I stop my pre-deadly kiss ministrations on his neck and bring my head over his shoulder, lapping at his tasty skin occasionally and reluctantly drag my eyes to look at what he's holding.

"Hmm, pudding?" I'm a little bewildered and move to sit next to him, staring at the wobbly yellow mass. He holds it out to me in offering.

"Thank you for your patience... I'm sorry I've been busy lately, Yuki..." I look up into his sincere eyes. Never to tell a lie. Those eyes that seem like thousands of years sealed within their depths.

"It's okay onii-sama." I smile at him softly. I love this man, more than anything. He can hurt me if that's what he wants, but just being able to be near him is more than enough for me... after all... he's my... darling brother. I poke my finger into the pudding, and my finger comes out covered in a blood red sauce and yellow goo.

"Silly girl, there's a spoon you know." I move my pudding stricken finger to the edge of his mouth, and he slightly parts his luscious lips. I enter my finger into his mouth, and he closes his eyes while his mouth sucks on the sweet lathered finger gently.

"What control you have," I mumble slighty annoyed, but proud of his dignified restraint all the same. I move my finger over his teeth until it finds a sharp fang, and pierce the skin on the tip it. He gasps as the tastes and scent of my blood encompasses his senses. His breaths increase into a light pant, as blood flows from the tip of my finger into his mouth.

He sucks it all down, clearly lusting for my blood that he hasn't tasted in days... not since...that night. He grabs my hand and nuzzles it as my life essence seeps from the end of my finger into his body. He opens his eyes and stares at me, his eyes thick with lust. My finger is released from his mouth and my hand drops down on his lap, residue blood dripping onto his dark suit.

"Kaname...onii-sama... I'm really hungry... but for something else." He looks at me, like he is ready to give everything to me. His love, his body, the world? But I only wish to taste him and immediately after the forgotten pudding he was holding was casually placed on the bedside floor, I promptly push him onto the bed. I give in to my wanton selfish desire. I mounted his body while grabbing his hands with my own and take his mouth in mine. Kissing him deeply, tasting the last remnants of pudding mixed with my blood residing in the taste of Kaname's mouth. After releasing his lips I move my mouth to his succulent neck, nuzzling it, parting his clothing and lush hair from the tempting treasure lying underneath. My vampire eyes see the veins of blood travelling along his neck and before long, the primal urges deep inside me emerge.

"Oishiikatta yo, Kaname-oniisama" I whisper into his ear, before licking my chosen piece of neck and piercing it with my fast protruding fangs. I bury my face deep into my pillow to get closer, and his blood enters into my entire body, setting me on fire over and over again. My Ecstasy...and his, filling my senses, overflowing me with undescribed emotion. Desire. Desire for his delicious blood. It's not enough..it's not enough. I must have more.. always more of this man's taste. Kaname's sweet moans of fulfillment enter my ears, causing me to let him hear even louder sounds of me slurping his blood. His hand clasps onto mine even tighter while he moves his other one onto the top of my head, carressing me and urging me further.

"Ahhh... You can have all of it, Yuki..." he breathes. I can slightly hear the fast pants, as he softly strokes my hair. When? When will my thirst for his blood be satisfied? I ask myself, while drinking him into me. So many years, so many years we've had together, yet been so very far apart. When will those years ever be made up? Maybe.. over an eternity. Yes. I want to be with this man forever. My love goes beyond our blood, beyond the cruel reality of humans. We are simply beasts who are in love. Nothing more. He too... how much sadness must he have gone through to get the courage to tell me the truth? You were so scared... Kaname... you've endured a lot more than I, blissed in ignorance and forgotten memories. You alone had to live, knowing the cruel fate of our parents. Knowing you couldn't be with me the way you longed to be. And I feel like, all of your burden is being shared with me, as I take in your very essence. If it relieves your pain, just a little bit, I'll do anything. "Yu...ki..." he breathes, I feel his sudden rush and remove my deadly fangs from his neck.

"I'm here now... Kaname" I whispered. My overwhelmed soul dripping down, mixing in with crimson pureness. I left his punctured neck to bleed out slowly, softly, patiently waiting to heal on it's own by his power. I removed my weight off of him and cuddled up against his side.

"Yuki... don't cry" He wiped away my tears and kissed me, not lustily as before, but lovingly. He kissed me all over my face and neck, while his arms wrapped around my body protectively. "I hate to see you sad. I love you more than anything, my precious Yuki." This only had the opposite effect he intended... and my eyes filled up again.

"Onii-sama... Is it okay if I cry from happiness?" I whispered, placing my arms around his head holding his head in my arms against my protective breasts. "I love you Kaname-oniisama, I love you! I wish you knew just how much..." He breathed in the scent of my lithe body. My tears stopped as I revelled in his proximity, smiling in a suffocating bliss.

"I know, Yuki... you will always be my girl. Be it Zero or anyone else, I won't give you up to them." Shock entered my system at Zero's name, so much that I'm sure he felt me tense up. But, it's over now... I've chosen, My Kaname-sama.. who became my Kaname-senpai.. yet has always been my Kaname-oniisama, and my loving fiance. Zero... I'm sorry. I've always, always seen Kaname as a man. Only lately as my feelings as a woman matured, did I realise how much I'm aware his presence affects my entire being. Even though I've always loved Zero, it just... wasn't the same way I've always loved Kaname. I've made Zero so sad, but forgive me this one selfishness... so please, don't hate me Zero...

I let out a breath I had been holding with relief.

"I can't live without you Kaname... no matter what, if you aren't by my side, the darkness is going to take me over and eat me up" I whispered into his hair, kissing the top of his head. Nobody else could ever replace my love of this gentle spirit who has been by my side since I was born.

"Me too Yuki... you have always been my warmth on a cold night. I'd be lost and forever lonely with out you, my one and only precious girl. I don't think I could become happier, after being able to hold you like this. Soon... let's move somewhere, away from everything... where there is only you and I to share night after night, together, like this." His words made me happy, and more and more, do I feel not like a child, but like a woman in this mans arms. Ever-changing, yet ever remaining the same. I understand what he meant by it now. The part of me, that will always love him. This is what remains inside of me, that continues to warm him. And it will be this way for all of time, unchanging. An unending love of two souls, forever binding us together in this beginning of our eternity.

He starts removing the lace of my nightgown, and parts the material covering my breast. He kisses the white mound, I suddenly feel wind blow on the wetness and I shiver at the cool yet chilling caress. He laps at my arroused nipple and white flesh. I can't help but let out a soft moan because of his lavish tongue and lips. He pays a particular attention to the inside area of flesh and before I know it, sinks his canine fangs deep inside. There was once a time when this sort of thing used to hurt, but now that I've become this monster, all I can feel is pleasure as his fangs pierce below my skin and his tongue inhales my toxic blood into his being. Soon my mind goes numb to anything else, except these exciting, lusting and impulsive feelings building up inside of me.

"Ahhh! Kaname...!" I feel like I need to scream but only a shrill voice comes out. The onslaught of power I feel from him feeding off of me is terrifying, yet exhilarating. My nails scrape against his back, scratching below the surface and becoming wet with his blood, in an act that reciprocates my need to release pain and pleasure he is mercilessly inflicting upon me.

When I start to feel light headed from blood loss I gently placed my hands on the sides of his head, stroking his silky thick hair. Instead of timidly pushing him away as I intended, my chest moves towards him on it's own, giving him better access and the small strength of my hands, encouraging him. It feels like my body instinctively enjoys letting the man I love feast upon me to a point beyond lightheadedness. I feel my consciousness gradually slipping, and something more powerful come forth from nowhere as I hear the last second noises of him guzzling down my blood. My feelings burst out in one last moan. My body shakes in completion.

"Kaname...!" I sigh. Finally having had his fill, he removed his fangs from within me, and begins lapping at the still seeping out blood. Kaname sighs too. "I can't get enough of you Yuki, it's hard to control myself now that..."

He kisses my wound, healing it, even though I'm pure blood and it would have healed fast anyway. A gentle and soothing feeling envelopes me along with his warmth, and I hug his head to my body.

"Thankyou, Kaname..." I whisper. He moves up and kisses me firmly on his lips. I lick off a smudge of blood that was tarnishing his perfect portrait.

"Yuki, I couldn't possibly love anyone but you." He sits up and does up the lacing of my nightgown. "You will always be my little girl I take care of, even when you grow older." He smoothes the nightgown down, touching my body ever so lightly, as if I'm so fragile I might break. His eyes looked into mine, and I searched them, finding the smallest traces of sadness inside. What's wrong? What illusions do you see, my love? Why is it you never tell me how you feel? Such an enigmatic man, my dear brother...

I move to sit up with him, and wrap my arms around his neck, resting my face against his warm chest. He in turn embraces me within his safe arms. I just, want him to know I will always be with him... somehow... if he could somehow feel it...

"Kaname..." I say quietly, "is there something that troubles you?" He strokes my hair, fondling it among the nape of my neck. "Need it worry you not, Yuki." He kisses my forehead and his body slightly rocks mine in a comforting lullaby.

"Kaname...oniisama?" I whisper at him. "Yes, Yuki?" His kind voice dulled my senses, along with his soft rocking. I'm certain... the illusion he saw earlier... is of days to come, and a terrifying, ominous future. His hand softly caresses my forehead, in a beautiful hypnotic dance. My dark world, becomes ever darker as I sink into the vestiges of sleep. Sweet dreams.

"I ...love..."

OWARI.

Sorry~ No more conscious, no more one-shot! :P

OH AND GUYZ

heres to hoping Kaname x Yuki smut in chapter 40! HERE HERE! CHEERS! KANPAIIII!

lol.


End file.
